


mimpi buruk

by suki_pie



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Quell
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Ichiru bermimpi malam itu.





	mimpi buruk

**Author's Note:**

> pertama kalinya nulis di fandom ini heuheu :")) kuga twins ruins my life, ha ha. selamat membaca!  
> .  
> Tsukipro the Animation © Tsukino Talent Production  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**[i]**

Ichiru bermimpi malam itu.

Ia berdiri di antara petak-petak rel kereta api, tumpukan salju menimbun kaki, dan ia hafal tempatnya berpijak adalah destinasi yang pernah disebutnya rumah, bersama mereka yang ditinggalkan atau terlupakan eksistensinya, bersama Issei; Hokkaido. Wanita tua pengelola panti asuhan yang Ichiru tempati adalah orang yang sangat baik, entah berapa banyak senyum dan tawa yang pernah Ichiru terima, atau pula Issei rasakan.

Akan tetapi, kumparan waktunya bukanlah jarum yang bergerak statis. Semakin ia besar, semakin dewasa, Ichiru semakin tahu bahwa yang tinggal, tidak akan selamanya berada di sana. Misal seperti satu per satu anak pergi dengan orang asing yang tak lama lagi akan mereka sebut keluarga, kawan dekatnya memilih untuk melepaskan diri dari panti, setiap harinya adalah wajah-wajah yang berkurang. Ichiru takut, Ichiru takut.

Dan puncak rasa takutnya itu, akan selalu jatuh pada Issei.

Issei pergi, Issei tidak ada, Issei diadopsi oleh keluarga baru tanpa Ichiru, dan Ichiru tak ubahnya bocah buangan. Ichiru memohon, merengek, berteriak dengan alasan akan memberikan segala hal yang ia punya (tapi apa yang ia punya selain Issei?) asalkan satu kepingan hidupnya yang lain tidak pergi. Asalkan Issei selalu ada.

Tangis Ichiru kecil pecah, hatinya hancur bagai debu, tapi siapa yang peduli.

Hingga satu titik di mana hidupnya begitu remuk,

Ichiru terbangun.

**.**

**[ii]**

Issei terjaga karena getar di antara jemari, bertaut erat dan sedikit basah.  

Ketika ia membuka mata, wajah Ichiru menyapa pertama kali, ada kerut samar di pelipis juga kening sang kembaran, ada resah yang menelusup tanpa permisi dan bisa Issei rasakan, pun cerkas mata warna serupa yang terbuka dalam sekon selanjutnya. Memandang Issei, membelalak hingga sejenak fokus hilang, lalu kosong, dan kembali lenyap karena terpejam takut.

Balasan Issei berupa desis _‘sshh’_ pelan, satu tangan yang bebas mengusap punggung Ichiru dengan pola menenangkan, sementara bibir mengucap sederet kalimat simpel bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa mimpi hanya akan selalu menjadi mimpi dan Ichiru tidak sendiri.

Issei berharap pagi segera tiba.

**.**

**[iii]**

Ketika Shuu meminta Eichi membangunkan si kembar pagi itu dan tidak muncul dalam waktu yang cukup lama, ia kebingungan. Lalu memutuskan untuk menyusul Eichi, berjalan menuju kamar Ichiru dan Issei berada. Ia mendapati raut muka cemas Eichi sembari berlutut di samping ranjang sedangkan telapak kanan menempel di kening Ichiru.

“Ichiru demam,” kata Issei, menarik selimut hingga sebatas dagu sang adik. “Pantas saja kemarin dia mimpi buruk.”

Shuu berjanji tidak akan pulang larut malam ini.  

**.**

**[iv]**

“Obatnya pahit, aku mau minum saja, Eichi.”

“Tidak boleh, Icchi. Mana bisa sembuh kalau cuma minum air,”

“Pahit, itu pahit!” Napas Ichiru terdengar berat, pipinya sewarna apel dan Eichi bisa menebak kepala pemuda itu pasti pening. “Aku benci sakit, gara-gara ini jadi tidak bisa kerja, kan.”

 _Ichiru suka meracau kalau demam_ , selintas informasi pemberian Issei bergema dalam benak Eichi, _tumbuk dan campur obatnya dengan bubur kalau dia menolak habis-habisan._

“Issei mana?”

Eichi tersentak pelan. “Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi.”

“Issei kerja, tapi aku malah di sini. Kalian menyebalkan.”

Kekeh kecil lolos, tangannya mulai sibuk mengikuti intruksi yang diberikan Issei dan teringat raut kecewa bercampur khawatir yang tercetak jelas pada paras pemuda itu. Issei bahkan nyaris membatalkan semua jadwal yang ada kalau tidak termakan bujukan Shuu.

“Eichi,”

“Hm?”

“Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana, kan?”

Seulas senyum tipis. “Tidak akan.”

**.**

**[v]**

Shuu berhasil pulang secepat mungkin dan menemukan Eichi dan Issei terlelap di sofa. Ia terkekeh kecil sebelum akhirnya berderap untuk mengecek keadaan Ichiru. Pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan Eichi berkata kalau demamnya sempat naik dan menyentuh angka tiga puluh delapan derajat, apalagi Ichiru menolak pergi ke dokter.

Namun saat ini Shuu bisa bernapas lega dan memastikan sendiri suhu tubuh Ichiru mulai menurun, meski telapak tangannya menghangat ketika kening Ichiru ia sentuh. Dia hanya perlu waktu istirahat dan tidur yang cukup.

Ada kursi kosong di samping ranjang (kalau tidak Eichi, Issei yang meletakkanya di sana) dan Shuu tempati dengan hati-hati karena takut menimbulkan bunyi derit, sekecil apa pun itu. Ia sengaja menopangkan kaki kanan ke atas kaki kiri, kedua lengan bersilang di depan dada, dan matanya tak lepas dari gerakan fruktuatif dada Ichiru. Pertanda kecil bahwa napasnya mulai tenang.

Tak ada hitungan waktu dalam kepala Shuu, kecuali tiktok jam yang berdetik seirama detakan jantung hingga semesta menarik kesadarannya secara perlahan.

**.**

**[vi]**

Kemudian, Ichiru tidak lagi bermimpi.


End file.
